


Objectivity

by KaCole



Series: Busted [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deceptions, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, drunk chakotay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: If there is one thing a good engineer never wants to see, it's their CO’s making out. B'Elanna tries to help Chakotay out of a tight spot, but gets more than she bargained for.





	Objectivity

 

“What the hell did you drink, Chakotay?” B'Elanna appraises her old Marquis colleague with a frown. He is leaning at an awkward angle against the wall, glass in hand, and people are starting to notice.

“Jusht juice,” he slurs.

“What?” she hisses. “Weren't you at the resort briefing?”

“I was held up.” Chakotay grins, rather stupidly under the circumstances, B'Elanna thinks.

He is having trouble focusing on her, and sways a little. B'Elanna grabs his arm. “Terebian fruit juice has a dis-inhibiting effect on human physiology, just like alcohol, only much stronger. You knew the briefing was important. What the hell held you up?”

 

_“How long do we have?” Kathryn asks, her fingers trailing the red satin drapes of the four poster bed in his quarters._

_“At least an hour. The crew are at the resort briefing. After that, there's a welcome buffet.”_

_He thinks three days shore leave at the Terebian Carefree Resort is the best command decision they’ve made all year. Kathryn’s in civilian clothes—a blue dress—which is a blessing, as it's much easier to take off her than her uniform. He gets to work on that right away._

 

“Chakotay you great lummox!” B’Elanna elbows her friend in the ribs. “I don’t know what the captain’s going to say about this. Let’s get you out of here before any of the junior staff notice.”

B’Elanna drags him away from the buffet and into the lift. He jabs wildly at the buttons. She sighs. So much for her first night of shore leave. Scowling, she reaches over and hits the button for the accommodation level, while Chakotay flops back against the wall with his eyes closed.

 

_“You can do that all day,” Kathryn purrs._

_His head is between her legs, and he agrees with those sentiments wholeheartedly, although he’s a little too preoccupied to answer. He moves his hands from her hips and slides two fingers inside her, all the while teasing her clit with his tongue. She likes that a lot, he knows. Her hands tighten on his scalp and he’s rewarded with a devastating shudder as she comes. He takes long, slow strokes until she whines with over sensitivity and wants to shift position. He thinks he's probably in heaven._

 

“Don’t check out on me!” B'Elanna shakes Chakotay.

He starts away from the wall. “Uh?”

The lift opens, and B’Elanna drags him out. He turns left, when he should turn right. “Where do you think you're going?”

“Kathryn's quarters…she needs food. Oh.” He looks forlornly down at his empty hands. “I forgot food.”

B'Elanna grabs him and yanks him back. “Are you crazy? The captain is the last person you want to see you like this. Now come on.”

He pulls stubbornly away. “The captain and I… have an understanding.”

“Sure you do. She'll understand you right into the brig if you show up at her door like this.”

They wobble a few feet further.

 

_He likes to take her from behind, and she likes to finish on top, so while there’s no danger of a red alert they have time to indulge both those carnal pleasures. It feels good not to rush for once. She's on top of him now, riding him hard, using two fingers on herself, and he knows when she comes, he will too. He moves her hand away. She whines, but he takes a breast in each hand, and squeezes, just hard enough to edge into the pain he knows will tip her over. She’s getting loud now, grinding harder, and he should probably care about the noise more than he does, but she's beautiful like this, abandoning herself to those needs she so often keeps locked away._

_“Gods,” he groans, and she tips over, shattering around him. He splutters his way through an intense orgasm, and looks up at her. She's biting her lip, as if she’s suddenly shy, which is ridiculous given what they've just spent the last hour doing._

_He thinks his heart might burst._

_He wants to tell her his secret desires, all his hopes and dreams and wishes, and that she's in everyone of them._

_She rolls off him, and lays by his side, unspeaking. The silence stretches out. He watches her._

_“I need to get cleaned up,” she says._

_Duty hangs over them like a shroud, even now._

_“Are you hungry?” he asks, as it's a question he can manage, and she can answer. Not like the other questions tearing his brain apart._

_She shrugs. “A little.”_

_“You need food. I'll get you food.” If he brings food then he doesn't have to share her. It's selfish, he knows, but it's so hard to hide how he feels. It's a heavy weight to carry, day in day out. He's not sure how good he is at it._

Before they were stranded in the Delta Quadrant, B'Elanna shared a more than a few drinks with the crew of the _Val Jean_ , but she's never seen Chakotay quite like this, all bleary eyed and wobbling. That juice has really done a number on him. It would be funny if it wasn't so inconvenient.

“B'Elanna,” Chakotay says, his face inches from hers as they wind along the corridor. “I shouldn't tell you this…” He looks around, and whispers, “ The captain and I. We're more than friends.”

“You're close colleagues. She relies on you. Anyone can see that.”

“That's not what I mean.” He pouts. “I love her.”

“Oh, you poor fool,” she hurries him along, glancing over her shoulder in case anyone is close enough to hear. “I'm sorry, but for both your sakes, you _definitely_ shouldn't tell her. Especially when you're wasted on Terebian fruit juice.”

Chakotay puts his hand over his heart. “Kathryn loves me.” Then he frowns. “Well, on a good day she appreciates me deeply.”

“The captain thinks of us all as family.” B'Elanna states firmly. “Now move!”

Chakotay staggers. B'Elanna grabs him around the waist and guides him towards his quarters. They are making a stumbling kind of progress when he veers off course.

“That's not your room,” B'Elanna hisses, chasing him.

He bangs loudly on the door. “Kathryn!”

“Oh for God's sake, Chakotay!”

B'Elanna body tackles him and drags him away. As they lurch along the corridor she risks a glance back. To her great relief the captain’s door remains shut. “You owe me one,” she mutters, manhandling the intoxicated commander along the corridor.

Somehow they make it to his own room and stumble inside. She shuts the door and breathes a sigh of relief. Even in the low light she can see that the room Chakotay has been assigned is _much_ nicer than the one she’s been given. There’s an en-suite bathroom, an antique wardrobe, and a four poster bed complete with ruby red silk coverings. And… there's someone in the bathroom. _A_ _woman_.

“Chakotay? Is that you?”

B'Elanna freezes, because that voice sounds remarkably like… Captain Janeway. Chakotay totters forwards while B'Elanna takes a horrified step back. The captain emerges from Chakotay’s bathroom wearing a satin nightgown. She's got her head down, towling her hair dry, and it's that which allows B'Elanna to slip into the shadows between the wardrobe and the wall.

“What took you so long? I thought you were never coming back,” the captain says. “And where’s the food you promised?”

B'Elanna stuffs her hand over her mouth, as she doesn't want to be here, or witness any of this. Yet she can’t look away.

Chakotay grabs the captain around the waist and kisses her neck. “I thought you'd gone back to your room.”

“I still might.”

“Don’t.”

“Chakotay, you're drunk,” the captain scolds, laughing.

“And you're beautiful.” He maneuvers her clumsily towards the bed.

“Again? I just got cleaned up,” the captain complains lightly, as if she doesn't object at all to whatever Chakotay has in mind.

Now B'Elanna is really desperate to get away. She feels light headed. If there is one thing a good engineer _never_ wants to see, it's their CO’s making out. She bites her lip hard to stop herself making a sound, and offers a silent offering to Kahless: she'll try harder to be a much better Klingon if she only gets out of here unseen. To her great relief, the captain and Chakotay disappear inside the drapes of the four poster bed. There’s a squeaking kind of laugh that B'Elanna chooses to ignore, while she inches painfully towards the door.

She fumbles for the handle. Then freezes. Holds her breath.

“Do you hear something?” comes the captain’s voice.

“Only my heart breaking every time you leave,” the commander croons.

B'Elanna suppresses a groan. Who would have thought Chakotay such a romantic fool? And that Janeway is not quite the automaton she appears? It would be sweet if it wasn't so hideously embarrassing.

There is silence from inside the bed now, so B'Elanna seizes the moment to ease the door open.

When she is safely on the other side, she shuts her eyes and lets out a long breath. She'd rather face a whole _week_ of honour than go through that again. She shakes her head. She is going to put this far from her mind and never, ever think of it again.  

Suddenly, Tuvok is looming over her. Her heart sinks to her second stomach. That's all she needs.

“Lieutenant, it has come to my attention that you assisted Commander Chakotay back to his room.”

“He ate something that disagreed with him. No need to worry.” She strides away from Chakotay’s door.

Tuvok falls into step. “So, nothing amiss with the commander?”

B'Elanna makes a strangled laugh. “Nothing. Everything is absolutely fine.”  Tuvok is the last person she wants to get wind of Chakotay and Janeway’s, well, whatever the hell is going on behind that door.

Tuvok glances at her sideways, as if he’s as little suspicious.

B'Elanna certainly isn't going to be responsible for Chakotay getting busted, and the captain deserves a love life as much as anyone.

She grabs Tuvok's arm, “Actually, I was hoping for another meditation lesson.”

He raises an eyebrow. “I find that unlikely.”

“Believe it.” B'Elanna grits her teeth. Chakotay _definitely_ owes her one.

#

Kathryn really should scold Chakotay for setting such a bad example for the crew. Fact is, though, she's more amused than anything. He's laying beside her with puppy dog eyes, telling her she’s beautiful.

“...and your hair. It's so soft,” he mumbles. “So pretty.” His eyes drift closed, and then flick open again. “... and your lips. So kissable…”

She touches his shoulder gently. “Maybe you should go to sleep.”

“Maybe you should marry me,” he replies.

She laughs, shaking her head. “And how would that work?”

“Brilliantly. I bet the captain would give us a week off for a honeymoon.” He tries to prop himself up by the elbow, but she suspects from his point of view the room is spinning.

“Oh, Chakotay. We can't possibly take this public. Think of the impact on the crew. People would say we've lost our objectivity.”

His face drops, his eyes slip to a far away, sad place. “I love you. I can't switch it off.”

She doesn't know what to say. Her throat is tight. “I'll... get you a glass of water.”

He flops back on the bed. “I know,” he says, with a bare edge of bitterness. “Ob-jec-tivity.”

He's asleep when she returns, snoring lightly. She pauses for a moment, watching this man, her gloriously imperfect first officer and sometimes lover. How can she ever be what he wants? She has a hundred and fifty souls to steer safely home, his included. In fact, she should probably do herself a favour and go back to her own room. It's much easier to remain objective when you don't share a bed.

And yet… She touches the red drapes with her fingertips. An hour ago they were making love, and it was wild and passionate and beautiful. She really doesn't feel like going back to an empty room and a cold bed.

Objectivity be damned.

She settles down beside him, while he mumbles something incoherent about warp coils and damage reports and how her eyes are so blue.

She turns on her side, pulls his arm over her middle, and laces her fingers through his so their joined hands rest over her heart. She's not even sure he’ll hear, but she closes her eyes and whispers it anyway. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos is kindness and comments are the food of love <3


End file.
